


My Outlaw Moment

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Outlaw Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817387) by [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy). 



> Hey guys, so I was inspired by Needleyecandy's story Wanted and the scene there where Loki and Thor dance with all the women in the bar and I couldn't help but imagine myself dancing with Loki. So here it is, hope you all enjoy this. I wanted to add I will soon post another me and Loki fic and after that a Thorki and then I will start off another series of one shots starring our Boys Thorki my lovely main ship *hugs them tightly* Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

I saw them from the corner of my eye, walking into the bar ordering drinks smiling at all the women. I was just a bar maid, no one special and yet he noticed me.

Loki noticed me, as his brother was dancing with a very lucky redhead. I was in the corner, enjoying my break.

He didn't say a word, just offered me his hand with an inviting look on his face. I gave him my hand and he led me to the floor.

We danced together; I was one of the lucky girls who got to dance with him twice. I felt lucky, he'll never know how special he made me feel.

When it was all said and done he kissed my cheek smiling. I nodded my thanks as he turned and left to go with his brother up stairs to the rooms.

As I watched him walk up stairs I thought to myself, even if I don't see him again I'll always remember this.

Yes he was an outlaw, and secretly I had hoped he and his brother would never get caught. However the only thing that echoed in my mind was, he didn't have to dance with me.

 But he did and in doing so he'll never know how special he made me feel. I smiled to myself as I got back to work, knowing I'll be remembering this moment for a very long time.  

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
